I was a teenage Mutant thingy
by SimplyAlice
Summary: Evil People try to mutate an already mutated gene and create there very own homegrown mutant! What happends to the girl and will she survive?
1. Antartic

Alice: I got this idea because of to much chemistry studying. That and i really wanted an X-men fic.

* * *

Somewhere in the Antarctic there was a big gray building. It was made entirely of a dull stone native to the area, concrete and metal. The building wasn't that amazing, it's what is inside that counts. Inside were people. Not only that but there was a lot of weird electric equipment. Needless to say this big gray building in the Antarctic is a secret lab.

Two scientists were talking in front of the rest of the scientists. One had gray hair cut short and steel coloured eyes. His voice sounded like pebbles grinding together. "Of course you all know we were sent here to observe the wildlife in such a desolate area. What you don't know is we have found a plant that has some interesting qualities. The plant is known locally as the Lords Tears. It is what was thought of as a poison. What we discovered is that it freezes all of the tissue inside the human. We have isolated the gene that causes this reaction to occur.

It is at this time the other white coat cuts in. She has dark brown hair cut shoulder length and hazel eyes. "Of course we informed our overseers, Hemptite corp. The head Mr. Abson, has told us to try experimenting with this gene. We did so and found that when heat is applied to it, it tries to cool itself at such an amazing rate that it combusts, affectively destroying any trace of it being there. That is why the plant can only exist here. We are going to perform a few more tests and compile a report to be sent off to our overseers in a week. That is all."

In a back room both of the scientists are arguing. "This is unethical!" yells the man.

"Jerry. We cant help it. Mr. Abson needs this done." explains the woman, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"He has all the money in the world Molly. How could he possibly benefit from this?"

Molly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sat down. "I don't know. But he's giving us money. Without him there wouldn't even be a facility here."

"Maybe that would be for the best. At least then we wouldn't be doing this."

His partner looked up. "Aren't you even the least bit curious about what would happen? Don't you feel it? Something is coming, something great."

"Yeah. And dangerous too." Jerry grabbed her elbows, lifting her from her seat. "Yeah. It might just be a bunny today. But there going to want to do more. I've done my research. He's trying to make a mutant."

Molly's eyes turned cold. "I'm sorry Jerry."

"Sorry for what?" His confused face changed to that of surprise when he felt the needle slip under his skin. He slackened and fell to the floor. Molly stood above him with a syringe in her hand.

"Why did you have to eat the apple? Never trust the snake Jerry. Wisdom just isn't that important." she muttered thinking about how not even she got the Bible reference.


	2. Snow Bunny

Alice: happy birthday

* * *

Picture this: a little white bunny hopping along. Whenever its little feet touch the ground, the surface freezes. Now imagine this cute little bunny in a secret lab far in the Antarctic.

"Luna! Come back here!" yells a girl no older than sixteen. If dad finds out I let you out of your cage he'll kill me! You don't want the girl who gives you sweet carrots to die do you?" Out hoped the bunny. The teenager grabbed her with gloved fingers. Do to a solution inside the gloves they didn't freeze.

"Now was that so hard? I knew you loved me." She put the little pink eyed rabbit back in a special cage that was designed to be comfortable, yet wouldn't freeze at the touch of super bunny. "Good baby. Stay put till I can get you a carrot."

The girl turned to a barrel. She had black hair cut to her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes and pure white skin. She dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Angelica? What are you doing in here?" She twirls around to see none other than Jerry.

"Daddy! I was just feeding Luna."

"Luna?"

Angelica coughed and said professionally "The specimen."

"Oh."

Angelica's dad had been acting strange lately. It wasn't like he was another person, just that hid personality was null. Angelica believed it was because of work. He used to joke around and be friendly until he started this job.

"You should be studying young lady." he chastised.

"But Daaad! Even regular kids get brakes."

"It's not safe in here."

"Oh please. Everything is nailed to the ground. And I have these." she said holding up her hands to indicate the gloves "To keep Luna from accidentally freezing me."

"It's not safe."

The teenager rolled her eyes "Whatever."

A hand grabbed her from behind. Gloved hands shoved a cloth with a funny smelling liquid on it into her face. "You should really listen to your father." Said Molly.

Angelica sagged to the ground. Her father looked ahead passionlessly. The only one who made a move was Luna, who twitched her nose.


	3. Ice Angel

Alice: This chapter got deleted a while back and I never bothered rewriting it until now. I apologize.

* * *

Angelica was strapped down to a cold metal table. Her black hair was plastered to her face with sweat. She had passed out long ago. In her arm was an IV that was attached to a machine that had frost on the inside of it. Metal plates were placed at her temples and main pressure points. 

The door to the lab whooshed open and out stepped her father. He went up to the machine and adjusted a few dials. He then checked on the metal points and a few buttons on the table. Lastly he looked at his daughter.

A warm look passed over his face. "It's okay hunny. Everything is going to be alright." He wiped her hair away from her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

She worked her mouth to try and get it to cooperate. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shhh. It's alright. This will make you stronger. You'll be like Luna. Wont you like that?"

"No. Daddy. Let me go. Please." Her icy eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I can't. I'm sorry hunny." He went over to the machine and turned another dial.

"NOOOOO!" Her body racked in pain. She jerked against her bonds. Her fingers splayed out. Underneath the palms of her hand ice formed and started crawling around the table. Tears streamed down her face, little bits of frost in every tear.

"Angelica Baron?"

"Yes. I'm right here." She stood up from her chair and went into the office of the principal of the school.

She was wearing powder blue pinstriped pants. A dark blue t-shirt adorned her upper body. Her black hair, now long was pulled back with a dark blue ribbon. Her only accessories a necklace. It had a silver chain with a charm on it. The charm was simple glass, with blue swirls in it. It was made to resemble frost and had what looked like a snowflake in the middle.

She shook hands with a respectable looking man in a wheel chair. His name, she knew was Xavier and he was the founder of the all mutant school, and the super hero team known as the X-men.

"I am so glad you have decided to enroll in our school Ms. Baron." the principal said.

"Please," She smiled "Call me Angelica."

"Angelica, can you tell me how you found out about our school?"

"My father does research in genetics. He heard of your establishment and once my powers manifested he knew where to send me.

"that's right, your father is currently in…" he referred to a stack of papers that told all of the things father wanted him to know. "Antarctica."

"That's right." I encouraged.

"How much control do you have over your abilities? If you don't mind my asking."

"I can control some. It a lot of the times comes in bursts." a shadow flickered through her eyes.

"I see. Well you should be pretty happy here. If you need anything at all you can talk to me or any other of the teachers."

She stood up to leave. "Oh. Um I was wondering. Are we aloud to keep pets. I have a rabbit…"

"Sure." Xavier nodded.


	4. Charmed, i'm sure

Alice: sorry I haven't written in so long, I didn't know what to do in the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Angelica made her way to the cafeteria. There were many children of all ages roaming the halls. Two boys a bit older than herself (about 18) passed a football to each other, almost running into her. A little girl holding a bunny stuffed animal shuffled by her. A girl of about 15 levitated over their heads. She began to feel a bit claustrophobic, but she didn't let it show.

She finally reached the packed meal room. In the front was a bar with many different food stuffs on it. People got in line with trays and went through grabbing the food that they wanted. There was a fridge with drinks in it off to the side. It was a huge room, with one side made up entirely of windows. A door led off to the gardens. There were a combination of different tables, some small and some large. She saw a table in the very back by the huge windows that was unoccupied. It was one of the smaller tables that could only sit two people. She figured that that would discourage visitors as she skipped out on the food part and just sat down at the table.

She sat down with a sigh, pulling out a book. She had five minuets to herself before a voice in front of her said. "Look at the new girl!"

"Yeah, how stuck up can one person look? I mean come on does she think she's better than us that she can't associate with us normal people."

"She looks like such a geek!"

Angelica rolled her eyes "I guess bitches can go to any school these days. Pitty, and I thought that they wouldn't allow you in civilized areas." said a different voice.

Angelica looked over her book to see a girl with short blond hair and emerald green eyes glaring at the table that was making fun of Angelica. She was wearing cut up black jeans that faded to gray and a green short sleeve t-shirt. She was a little bit older than Angelica. A silver bracelet was around her wrist and her fingers were decorated with silver rings. She had a ying-yang earring and a glittery nose stud. Her features were very feminine and she was very tall.

She sat down in the seat in front of Angelica, putting a Dr.Pepper with a straw on the table in front of her.

"Sorry about those guys." she said "Some of these Mutants think just cause they got special powers means the sun shines out of their asses." She put her pointer finger and thumb out to look like a gun and shot it at the table, a jolt of lightning coming out of her hand to strike harmlessly on the ground by their feet. They squealed then glared menacingly. "Even though they know the rest of us gots powers too." she finished looking back at the black haired girl before her. "My name's Chelsea. What's yours?"

"Angelica."

Chelsea's smile faded "Angelica Baron?"

"Yes." she confirmed confused "Do I know you?"

"I'm Chelsea Grecka. My father is um… an associate of yours."

The blue eyed girl put two and two together. She realized that the happy girl in front of her had gone through the same thing she had. This girl was an artificially made mutant, created by the company now employing her father. "oh." she said.

Chelsea smiled sadly "I was told you were coming to the school. It's a good thing I ran into you, well saved you." her smile widened "I hope we can become friends."

"I have no need or want of a friend." Angelica said, getting up.

Chelsea grabbed her arm, twisting it over to see a scar on Angelica's arm. Chelsea had a similar scar. Angelica realized Chelsea's bracelet was a twin of her necklace, only there was a lighting bolt made of tiger's eyes on it. "We have been through a lot to get here. I think we can help each other." She smiled "Besides, everyone needs a friend."


	5. The Gang's all here

I followed Chelsea through the halls, her hand holding mine. I don't know where we're going exactly. She said I had to meet someone but she wouldn't tell me who. I don't know if I should trust her, but I feel I could. She's so nice and she seems to truly care. She seems so happy and upbeat despite what the world has done to her… what her family has done to her.

I don't want to have to deal. Seeing another person like me makes it all real. If she hadn't shown up I could have just ignored it, pretended I belonged. Oh who am I kidding I could never forget!

We screech to a halt. We are standing in front of a door that looks like any other. Through the bustle of the hall I can hear music coming from the room.

"_Can you hear the music too?_

_Thoughts ringing in my head_

_Thought they were all dead_

_(didn't they shout off with her head?_

_I knew I should be dead)"_

The screeching female voice sounded vaguely familiar, but before I could think on it Chelsea rapped on the door. "Yo! Danny! I got someone who needs to see you!" she yells.

The music was turned down and a lock was turned, the door thrown open. A guy about my age stood their, peering out behind mirrored sunglasses. His hair was a shocking red that stood up at odd places. He was wearing jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. He was pale, and looked vaguely serious. "There better be a good reason for interrupting my jam time." he said in an annoyed voice.

"There is!" Chelsea said pushing me forward "Danny O'Connor, meet Angel Baron."

I was about to correct her, my name's Angelica not Angel, but Danny didn't give me a chance.

He took off his sunglasses to look at me with violet eyes. "Angel? Why didn't you say so? Both of you come in. Lydia will be here in a second." He turned around, leaving the door open for us to come in.

His room was messy to say the least. His bed was unmade, pieces of metal and electrical equipment littering it. A giant stereo system took up a good portion of the room. A large computer system took up the rest. The closet was open to reveal stacks of books and magazines all of them science fiction or technological. His clothes, since the closet was being taken up, were scattered around. Tools littered the ground. The blinds on the window were pulled shut and the overhead light was on. Chelsea plopped down on a bean bag.

I don't know how she could act so nonchalant. I was kind of in aw. I began to sit on the only chair in the room. "DON'T SIT THERE!" Danny yelled.

I straightened up, surprised. I looked behind me and noticed a very expensive looking piece of computer hardware was taking up that seat. "Sorry" I muttered, looking for a spot to sit.

Danny took cleared off a corner of the bed and gestured for me to sit there. I amused myself by watching the boy. He obviously needed to lay off the caffeine. He couldn't seem to sit still! He hovered over one piece of equipment to another, practically running around in circles, adjusting that dial or tightening that screw. I don't know how he did it. I would have gotten dizzy and collapsed by now.

The door slamming open redirected my attention to an angry looking girl in the doorway. She had long brown hair with strands of silver running through it. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had a little dusting of freckles going over her nose. She was slightly wet as if she had just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing a blue sundress that ended just below her knees. She was barefoot and had no jewelry except and plain silver ring. She would have looked almost child-like as she was very petite if she wasn't so angry.

"So?" she demanded "What's the big emergency that it couldn't wait until after I got out of the shower?"

Chelsea looked over at Danny who was busy examining a piece of stray motherboard.

"Well?" demanded the girl again, slamming the door closed "What was it."

"Angel's here." Chelsea said, looking my way.

The angry girl locked eyes with me and I realized that her eyes weren't a solid brown like I had first thought, but had a pinwheel of green inside of it. She looked me over. "This couldn't wait until after my shower?" she finally said sighing.

Chelsea looked over at Denny. He glanced at the group and said "If it was important enough to interrupt my jam, I figured Lydia couldn't have been doing anything important enough not to interrupt."

Lydia glared. "You are soo considerate Denny. Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Welcome." he muttered, moving to examine the inside of a radio.

"Men!" Lydia said, turning her attention back to me. She stuck her hand out "Welcome to the group Angel. I'm Lydia Johnson."

"My name's actually Angelica." I corrected.

Lydia looked at Chelsea "I thought you said her name was Angel?"

Chelsea shrugged, as if that said it all.

Lydia looked back at me. "Well, the X-men have code name's right? Yours will be Angel. Chelsea's is Volt-"

"I still say it should be pikachu" Chelsea muttered

"Danny's is magnet." she paused to see if Danny would say anything. When he only continued fiddling with the insides of a television she continued "I'm Signal and Zane… where's Zane?" she asked the room.

"Couldn't find him." Chelsea said.

Lydia looked annoyed but continued "And Zane, who you'll meet later, is Changeling." she finished. "We're supposed to get another member sometime next week."

I cleared my throat "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be working in a group. I thought I was just supposed to come here and observe. Why would I need a team to do that?"

"Is that all they told you, that you were here to observe?" asked Chelsea

"Yes." I confirmed

The two girls looked at each other, at a loss of words. Danny put down whatever he was working on and looked me in the eyes. "We were sent here to spy. We were sent here to steal precious information, labs and statistics from Xavier. Eventually we are to steal Cerebro and give it over to the company that owns us. This information is going to be used to make more of us."

I felt myself go pale. "But… but I don't know how to-"

"We," Chelsea interrupted "Were trained. If you weren't that means that you probably had problems with your powers."

I stopped the flow of memories before they could hit me. I lived them once, I don't need to relive them here.

"We'll help you as much as we can. We'll need to work together using our powers." Lydia assured.

"What…" I cleared my throat "What powers do you have?"

"I can tap into waves; sound waves, thought waves, waves of energy, and I can manipulate them." she said.

Danny was still watching us. He put his hand out, facing the bit of equipment he was working with earlier. I watched as it zoomed into his hand. "I'm a human magnet." he said smiling.

I blinked a few times, my brain trying to catch up to the chain of events. All of these people had such control over their powers, when mine couldn't tell the difference between a layer of ice and a snow storm. How the hell was I supposed to help these guys?


End file.
